A Little Pirate
by GlobalPand3mic
Summary: Killian had always known there was a little pirate in her. When he'd said that, however, he'd had something much different in mind.
1. Emma's POV

Based on a particularly cute little Captain Swan line: "I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan." from the season three finale. I can't be the only one whose mind ended up in this place...

Also, if this is well received, I'm considering making it a two-shot, with the second part being the events of the story from Hook's perspective.

* * *

Killian had always known there was a little pirate in her; he'd said as much himself back in the Enchanted Forest, when she'd helped him kidnap Marion by hitting her over the head with a branch. When he'd said that, however, this was _not_ what he'd had in mind. Of that much, she was almost completely certain.

That meant nothing right now, though. Not when there were three pregnancy tests, each displaying two undeniable lines, sitting in the bottom of the bathroom trash can. She'd skillfully buried them under what garbage already existed there in hopes of putting off him finding out for just a few days at the very minimum. She needed the time to think; more importantly, she needed to decide how she felt about this.

On one hand, she was terrified. She hadn't exactly been around to raise Henry, and while she had the memories of it, the knowledge that they were fake made it hard to take them seriously. She wasn't ready to be a mother again, and especially not on such short notice. Besides, what would Killian say? He was a pirate, for Christ's sake, and as much as he'd changed his ways, she couldn't help but wonder if his commitment to her was as far as he was willing to go- if a _family_ with her was asking just too much of him.

But on the other hand, the situation wasn't exactly _bad_. She wasn't in jail, hadn't recently been abandoned by the baby's father- in fact, Hook was all but _living_ with her these days, so at least she knew he was serious about her at the very least. And between her parents, Henry, Regina, and the rest of the town, she had a widespread support system regardless of how Killian reacted upon hearing the news. She couldn't help but feel just a little bit reassured by that, though that was minimized by what was perhaps her biggest fear in this particular situation: the fear that she'd lose the man she loved.

For that reason she knew she needed some time to think before she told _anyone_ the big news, which was why she found herself curled up on the couch in front of a television show she wasn't even paying attention to when Hook walked in that evening. His presence instantly filled her apartment with the smell of sea salt and wood polish, betraying immediately the fact that he'd been out sailing, most likely with Henry. The thought alone made her smile. He and her son had become quite close in Neal's absence.

"You're home early today, love." She twisted her body and peered over the back of the couch at him, noting the warm smile and unable to help but return it. He was right, though. She'd come home just a few hours ago under the guise of not feeling well in order to take the tests, and stayed home ever since.

He didn't wait for an explanation before stepping closer to kiss her, but as their lips pulled apart afterwards she found herself peering into his eyes searching for one of the many, ever-present reminders of his love for her. He'd never been one to hide his affection from her, and right now, she needed that.

She must have stared for longer than intended, though, because the next thing she knew, Killian's hand had come to rest on her arm, squeezing gently to reassure her. "Love, is everything alright?"

She shook her head, forcing a small smile as she peered back up at him. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine."

"I thought we agreed never to lie to one another." he lifted an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching into a knowing smile of his own as he stepped closer to the couch. He lifted his hook to rest gently below her chin, lifting it up ever so slightly so their eyes remained locked. "What is it, Emma?"

The panic she'd been trying to forget finally hit her like a ton of bricks and despite her best efforts, she felt her eyes well up and the smile she'd been forcing fade into nothing, instantly inciting concern from him.

"Emma, love, what is it?" his own smirk had faded by this point and he let go of her to make his way around the couch to crouch in front of it instead, and at the same time she turned to face forward. Their change in position had left her higher up than him, but that was forgotten as they watched each other solemnly, Killian's hand clutching her own even as her other hand wrapped around his hook.

So much for time to think, she supposed, but she didn't think he was letting her get away with excuses or outright denial anymore; not after everything they'd already been through together. It took her a moment to decide just how to approach the topic, but finally her eyes raised to his again and she spoke.

"Have you ever thought of... of having kids one day?" It was as direct as she could bring herself to be.

It was his turn to hesitate, his brow furrowing the slightest bit as if unsure what to make of her question. "Of course I've _thought_ about it, but..." His words trailed off, but before she could interject the realization of what she was saying seemed to hit him all at once. In an instant, what had been an expression of confusion turned to one of disbelief and he simply stared at her with wide, blue eyes. "Are you...?"

There was no use denying it. She nodded almost imperceptibly, managing only one word. "Yeah."

The next moment felt like an eternity, though in reality it only lasted a second or two. Her eyes searched his entire face for any sign of a reaction, positive or negative. As much as she hated to admit it, even blatant horror would have been better than unwavering shock. At least then she'd know where he stood.

She had just opened her mouth to speak again- what she'd have said, she didn't know, but she would've figured _something_ out- when all at once, his expression evolved from surprise into something that could only be described as sheer happiness. His eyebrows shot up, his lips curved into one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen him give, and his brilliant blue eyes even seemed to lighten a shade. In an instant, she felt all the tension that had built up flow out of her body, and before she could say anything he'd returned to his feet, tugging her with him, and spun her in one fluid gesture, his eyes never leaving her own.

"How far along? How long have you known?" The questions began spilling out even before he set her back on the ground, though his hand- and hook- never left her hips even once she was back on her own two feet. Her own mouth formed an overjoyed smile of her own and she wiped her eyes briefly.

"I don't know- I- I just found out a few hours ago-" she stuttered, a mixture of shock and surprise and glee. The grin he wore made it impossible to remember all the fears she'd had just minutes before.

His only response was to pull her closer, his forehead pressing against hers and his eyes falling half-shut as he held her against him. The intimacy of the action helped settle her racing heart more than she cared to admit, though his next few words sent it fluttering again. "We're going to be parents, love."

"You always did say I have a little pirate in me." she said simply, eyes welling with fresh tears, albeit not from panic this time. These tears- like the ones in his striking blue eyes- were ones of pure joy. Her words brought forth a soft bought of laughter from him and she pressed her lips to his again, relishing in the moment. Some of her fears were still there, in the back of her mind- the ones about motherhood, primarily- but now she knew for sure she wouldn't have to do this without him, and that meant everything.


	2. Killian's POV

Part one was well received, so as promised: part two! The same story, but from Killian's perspective. A bit fluffy. Okay, really fluffy.

* * *

Killian had always known there was a little pirate in her; he'd said as much himself back in the Enchanted Forest, when she'd helped him kidnap Marion by hitting her over the head with a branch. When he'd said that, however, he'd had something entirely different in mind. He hadn't meant it _literally_ , for starters.

But as far as he was concerned, children- if they were even a possibility at all- were in the very distant future. He hadn't wanted to have any young lads or lasses of his own while he was still living the life of a pirate and even now, he certainly wasn't in any rush. He had Emma and, through her, he had Henry. That in itself was more than he could ever ask for. He was fairly certain he'd found his happy ending after all.

He'd spent the day at the docks with Henry, which was no unusual occurrence these days. The lad was a natural, and he seemed to enjoy being out at sea almost as much as Hook himself. It made the man proud to know he had enough good in him after all to make an impression on not just any boy, but the son of Storybrooke's own saviour, the woman he'd given his heart to. Henry had become almost a son to him.

When he returned to Emma's apartment that afternoon, however, he could instantly tell something was off. Call it a sixth sense he'd come to possess after centuries at sea- he could sense a storm before even the earliest of warning signs. Emma was home already, sitting in front of the television and apparently _relaxing_ though the clock had barely passed five. Normally, she'd still be at work. She'd _left_ for work that morning, he remembered that much. In fact, he'd unsuccessfully tried to convince her _not_ to go.

The situation left him confused, though he didn't think he had grounds to worry just yet, so he did little more than put on a warm smile and shut the door behind him, watching her fondly. "You're home early today, love." he observed. He definitely wasn't _complaining_ about the chance to see her again so soon.

She turned at the sound of his voice and, as blue eyes met green, he couldn't help but start closing the gap between them in order to greet her with a kiss. It was almost funny how domestic they'd become, and her adventure as the Dark One had only put that on hiatus for a short time while they figured out how to get her back to normal. Now, with no unwanted darkness left inside her, they were back to being Storybrooke's own Lady and the Tramp (not that Killian understood that particular reference).

The kiss was short but sweet, and as their lips separated he remained leaned against the back of the couch just inches from her. His mouth curved into a happy grin, but that grin faded moments later as he realized she wasn't smiling back. In fact, her face was devoid of any emotion, and she appeared to be watching him- _examining_ him- as if trying to find something in his eyes. _Now_ he was concerned.

"Love, is everything alright?" He brought his hand to rest on her upper arm, squeezing gently.

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine." she responded with a small smile.

He remained unconvinced, though. He may not have her superpower, but he could tell when she was hiding something, and this was one such time. "I thought we agreed never to lie to one another." His words were accompanied by a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, and this time he raised his hook from the back of the couch to lift her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "What is it, Emma?"

Almost instantly, her eyes appeared to well with tears and he froze, his mouth hanging open as he searched her face, her eyes, for _anything_. "Emma, love, what is it?" he repeated, letting go of her in order to make his way around the couch. He dropped to a crouch in front of it, clutching her hand with his own as her fingers closed around his hook. The entire time, his gaze didn't leave hers for even a second.

There was a pause before she finally answered his question, and during that time every undesirable possibility he could think of in such a short span of time somehow managed to cross his mind. Was she sick? That was the first and most logical explanation he could come up with to why she'd be here, at home, rather than doing sheriff duty with David. Of course, that could be anything from a simple head cold- not that she sounded stuffed up- to a stomach flu or worse. He'd seen his fair share of ailments in his three hundred years, and worrying about what could be affecting Emma was doing him no good.

She _looked_ healthy, though. And her eyes hadn't been red when he came in, so she hadn't been crying, at least not until now. That meant nothing tragic had happened, at least. So what could possibly have her home on a Thursday evening even before he was, eyes suddenly filled with tears at the _sight_ of him?

That was when the possibility of a break-up finally crossed his mind. He wasn't as familiar with the concept as she was- in the world he came from, courtship was much different, and relationships tended to last a lifetime- but he knew, generally, what that meant, and the thought only increased his worry. They were doing so well, or so he had thought. They were essentially living together, the sex was _incredible_ , he had a good relationship with her son... and they were _happy_ that way. What more could she want?

"Have you ever thought of... of having kids one day?"

Well, there was that.

He frowned slightly, unsure how that was relevant. "Of course I've _thought_ about it, but..." But he was in no rush, was how he wanted to end that sentence. He didn't care if they had no children or if they had a dozen, as long as they were all with _her_. He'd thought she knew that already. Had he not been clear?

Suddenly, the pieces all fit together. She wasn't at work, she wasn't _sick_ , and she was talking about children. He would've been a fool not to know where the conversation was headed. His eyes widened and he watched her, stunned, as he finally managed two more shocked words. "Are you...?"

The answer she gave him only consisted of one word, but that word was all he needed. "Yeah."

The confirmation hit him like a ton of bricks and he turned it over in his mind, trying to wrap his head around it. They were going to be parents. He and his True Love, Emma Swan, were going to have a _child_ together. It was by no means planned... but he found that, despite the fear that encompassed the idea of him raising a baby, he wasn't opposed to the idea, either. He was fine with Henry, after all, and the Charming family even trusted him with Neal every now and then. He'd have to do some research- he'd have to do a _lot_ of research- if he wanted to be the best father he could be, but together, they could do it.

He was hardly aware of the way his thought process affected his facial expression, but the next thing he knew, his mouth was split into a grin so wide it almost hurt and he was jumping to his feet. His hand and hook both freed themselves from her grasp and settled on either side of her hip and somehow, he managed to both lift her up and spin her around him in a wide circle, his eyes never leaving hers.

"How far along? How long have you known?" He had barely set her back down before the words tumbled out of his mouth, and he felt a momentary pang of guilt for not considering how the sensation of his hook digging into her side must have felt, or how the spinning would affect her morning sickness. Instantly his expression took on a note of concern, but that was alleviated moments later as her gaze softened.

"I don't know- I- I just found out a few hours ago-" As flustered as she sounded, there was an unmistakeable happiness in her words, too. He wouldn't lie; the sound made his heart soar.

He pulled her closer and slipped his arms around her, his forehead pressing against hers in the same fluid motion they'd perfected over the past few months. He nestled his nose against her cheek, his eyes falling half-shut and his grin widening even more as the news settled. "We're going to be parents, love."

"You always did say I have a little pirate in me." she retorted, and he couldn't help but laugh at the quote. He'd meant something entirely different at the time, but she was right. She _did_ have a little pirate in her, and he was the one that had put it there. The next thing he knew, her lips had found his and they were kissing again, the cares of the world forgotten now that they had each other- each other, and the baby.


End file.
